Everlasting Love
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: The sequel to Forbidden Love. The final battle has occurred and nothing can be the way it was before. Will the love of the taiyoukai and the miko survive?


**Gwg: For all of you that asked for more of Forbidden Love, then here is its companion piece/sequel. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just this story so read on!**

_**Everlasting Love  
**__**Oneshot**_

Crimson blood stained the battlefield that was littered with bodies of youkai and ningen alike. It was easy to see that a great battle had taken place only a few hours ago, leaving most of its warriors dead. There was a time when the laughter of a few travelers could be heard as they traveled down the path near this battlefield, but that time had come to an end. Sapphire eyes held tears as their owner looked around at what was left in the aftermath of the chaos.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered softly as her eyes landed on the dead hanyou. He had given his life to protect her when his brother had disappeared from the battle. Miroku and Sango were gone as well, leaving her to be one of the three survivors. Shippou and Kirara had safely made it into the forest after the first wave of attacks occurred and had stayed there for the rest of the battle.

As she realized this, the true meaning of her situation hit her. She would no longer be traveling with her friends as they sought to complete the Shikon No Tama. No longer would she be able to argue with the lovable hanyou or to laugh as the lecherous houshi was rewarded with a slap for groping the tempermental taijya. The infectious laughter of her kitsune pup would no longer echo within the group of small friends and the kaji neko youkai would no longer 'mew' whenever her master was near.

_--Quietly awakening...  
__I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts  
__would reach you...--_

Silence hung in the air, only the sound of tears hitting the ground broke it occassionally. For once she wished that time would stop, that she could go back and save her friends from their horrible fate. Kagome could not stop blaming herself for their deaths, no matter how hard she tried not to. The soft amber eyes of Inuyasha haunted her whenever she closed her eyes, while the violet and brown eyes of her other two comrades haunted her reality.

Yet the thing that haunted her the most was that Sesshomaru was no where in sight. He had vanished after the third wave of attacks and she had not layed eyes upon him since. His presence still remained even though he was long gone from her side.

_--Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
__The way I see before me is always blocked  
__Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
__My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.--_

Amber optics watched the figure from afar, his eyes showing no emotion as he moved himself out of the shadows. No longer did he fear being with her for all that once stood in their way was gone. His heart clentched as he remembered his brother's faint words of assurance that he would forever guard Kagome, even if she didn't love him in return.

_**"She may have loved me once, Sesshomaru, but I did not return it then. Now I know how unrequited love feels, but at least I know that she will be happy with you. I promise to always protect her until I can no longer see her sapphire eyes reflecting in my own. I pass this promise over to you, so when I'm gone I know she'll be safe."**_

Inuyasha's words had offered comfort then, but now they brought nothing but guilt of the deepest kind. They had never truly accepted eachother, but the respect was there whenever they met in battle or in a chance meeting.

_--If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
__I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
__Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
__I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.--_

Sapphire and amber met as the taiyoukai stopped infront of his miko. Behind the tears and the sadness he could see something in her eyes that was new to him, but familiar all the same. Sesshomaru saw his future in Kagome's eyes, not the future they were in now, but the one that they would make together.

"Eternity..." she whispered, and as the one word passed from her lips the youkai lord knew that never again would he be alone. Amber optics shone with the deepest love as his clawed hand brushed against her tear stained cheek.

"Eternity.." he echoed her words softly as he helped her up from the ground. Time had showed him many things, but the miko before him had shown him so much more.

_--I think of you  
__and that alone is enough  
__to make the tears start to flow now  
__I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts  
__would reach you..._

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
__But since then, my doubts have vanished.--_

_**"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"**_

_**"That's right Inuyasha, big sit." the houshi stated, laughter echoing from him and the kitsune at his side. The hanyou just grumbled, internally swearing to never think of that conversation for as long as he lived.**_

_**"Although I only wanted the Shikon Shards, I guess you came with it." Miroku intoned, looking at Kagome who was staring at him surprised.**_

_**"So...I'm like your bonus prize?!" she replied, resisting the urge to cause the newcomer any harm.**_

_**"From up here it looks more like he's seducing her." Sango stated, watching Miroku from the top of the hill with Inuyasha and the others as he talked to Koharu.**_

_**"Is it my imagination, or is there some kind of jealously thing going on here?" asked, a smirk crossing his features as he looked down at the taijya who was now glaring viciously at him.**_

_**"It's your imagination." she replied, making Inuyasha abruptly shut up and try to hide behind Kagome with the dangerous glare she was throwing his way.**_

_**"Whatever you say." Kagome intoned, smiling to herself.**_

_--There's definitely things I want to show you  
__And so many words I want to hear  
__I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
__So I'll stop waiting  
__and seize my "chance."--_

Memories flashed before Kagome's eyes as she remembered her fallen friends, yet that was all she had left now, memories. _As well as Sesshomaru..and Shippou and Kirara.._she thought to herself as the said taiyoukai pulled her closer.

"Shippou...I have to find-"

"Do not worry, the kitsune as well as the kaji neko youkai was with Rin and Jaken in the nearest village." he cut in, calming her fears with his smooth voice. Kagome nodded, laying her head on his chest as she relaxed into his embrace. Forever was in his eyes and this time Kagome was not going to let it go so easily as she had before.

_--I think of you,  
__and I feel like that alone is enough  
__to make my heart grow stronger.  
__I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts  
__would reach you...--_

"Come.." he spoke softly, taking her hand in his own as he started away from the battlefield. She hesitated for a second, and it was then that he was able to read her every emotion.

"We will come back to bury them, but you need rest.." he stated, leaning down as he brushed his lips gently against hers in reassurance. As always, she melted into his arms as he picked her up, never breaking the kiss. Silently he started towards the village with her in his arms to meet their family. _Family..._he thought, the word sounding almost foreign to him as he thought about it. They would adopt both Rin and the kitsune pup as their own, Jaken was not his idea of an Uncle, but he would do. Kirara and Ah Un would be friends and pets to the two children, as well as their guardians.

_--I think of you  
__and that alone is enough  
__to make the tears start to flow now  
__My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
__it definitely will...  
__Believe. la la la la la la...  
__Believe. la la la la la la...  
__Believe. la la la la la la...--_

And to think that it only took three words and a little faith for something this wonderful to happen to him. Everlasting love, and they both liked the sound of that.

**Gwg: Yes I know, it's not as good as the first one but it was all I could conjure up. The song is the english version of "My Will" by Dream and it's the first ending to Inuyasha. Incase you couldn't figure it out, the above things in bold were quotes/memories from earlier in the series. Well, I hope to get some reviews for this so ja ne.**


End file.
